mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the Dragons in Mickey and Friends
Timeline of the Dragons in Mickey and Friends it is one of the Dragons appears on the comic, video games and animated series in Mickey Mouse universe. 1953 * Donald Duck and his nephews meets a Peter Pan, and go to the Dragonia to fight a beast. 1954 * A Chip 'n Dale and Donald Duck short titled Dragon Around, Construction worker Donald tries to oust Chip 'n' Dale out of their home with a dragon-looking crane tractor to build a highway, so the chipmunks become knights in shining armor to fight back. 1972 * The Junior Woodchucks walks find to the Trashivore the Dragon in the comic story Be Leery fo Lake Eerie. 1975 * Disney's Wonderful World of Reading releases a book titled The Magic Grinder. 1976 * Big Sneezer appears in the only comic story The Big Sneeze. 1980 * Mighty Knight meets a Dragon in the comic story Day of the Dragon. 1983 * Disney's Wonderful World of Reading ''releases a book titled ''Sir Goofy and the Dragon. 1987 * In DuckTales episode, Send in the Clones, Big Time Beagle gets transformed into a dragon at one point in the episode. * In DuckTales episode, The Golden Fleecing, The Sleepless Dragon lives in a land by the Black Sea and among the Harpies, protecting the Golden Fleece. 1989 * In Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode, Dale Beside Himself, DTZ turns into a giant dragon-like monster, grabs Dale, and roars at him. 1990 * In Castle of Illusion starring by Mickey Mouse ''(MD Version), This boss appears as Licorice Dragon it is one of the Masters of Illusion. 1991 * In ''Castle of Illusion starring by Mickey Mouse (GG and SMS Version), Mizrabel creats a Dark Dragon as the boss in the level, but was defeated by Mickey Mouse. * In Darkwing Duck episode Quack of Ages, Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack chases Quackerjack, but was traveling a Medieval Time. Here where appears a Dragon. * In Darkwing Duck episode Kung Fooled, Goose Lee turning a Dragon. 1993 * In Land of Illusion starring by Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse travels a Blacksmith's Castle to defeat a Dragon and save Horace Horsecollar. 1994 * In The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey and Minnie, Mickey and Minnie travels to the Baron Pete's Castle and go the defeat, Pete is turning to the Dragon. 1995 * In the last game for Illusion series, Legend of Illusion starring by Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse travels to find the Tree of Life, finds and fights Merlock the Magician, turing the Dragon. 1996 * In Quack Pack episode Leader of the Quack, The group go to a village still stuck in the Medieval period, where the people there hail Donald as their savior for defeating a dragon and make him their king. It seems glamorous at first, but Donald soon realizes how heavy the crown really is. This dragon called Nelly. 2013 * In the remake Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse (2013), Licorice Dragon re-appears as the boss in Candy Stage, but defeated in second time. * In DuckTales: Remastered, Dracula Duck transforming a dragon and he attacks by breathing five fireballs, but was defeated by Scrooge McDuck. 2017 * In DuckTales episode, Woo-oo!, ''Pixiu, Chinese syled golden dragon with orange accents, serves as antagonist and aim to the Money Bin, but was defeated by Scrooge McDuck. * In ''Disney Crossy Road, Pixiu appears as the selectable playable. 2018 * In the DuckTales 2017 comic, Sleep (Walk) of Doom!, the Dream Dragon appears as the main antagonist in the comics. Category:Timeline